


just lies and disguises

by Hokuto



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Nonnies Made Me Do It, POV Second Person, Pining, Prompt Fic, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: The Meta hates the desert.
Relationships: The Meta | Agent Maine/Agent Washington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	just lies and disguises

**Author's Note:**

> For a "100 words of wanting something you can't have" prompt and also because I like pain.

You hate the desert.

Too much sand. [No good to skate on. No skater.] Too hot in the sun. [No bad jokes, _knock knock_, it’s not the humidity it’s the.] Too many stars. [No one to know names, patterns, place in the universe.] Aliens. [Can’t stand them. No one can. _Allison!_] Too cold in the dark. [Nobody there. No body. Never were bodies but this body, but nobody and no body and and no bodies, no voices, cold, alone -]

“Hey, Meta.”

A voice. A body. Washington [_Wash_] at the mouth of the temple, starlight on his helmet.

“It’s your watch,” says Wash, words stretching around a stifled yawn. Tired. Never sleeps enough; restless when he does. Not Epsilon’s fault. Just how Wash is. You remember that.

“Meta?”

No AI, but a voice, a body. Don’t have to be two. Grab Wash and keep him, to hell with watch. Touch him the way memory says to, move with him and swallow him up til there’s only one: one body one voice one whole, always forever whole and never fragments pieces shattered again. Just take -

“Whatever. I’ll handle it, then. I can’t sleep anyway.” Turning out of reach. But he’s always out of reach now. Can’t have him. Too splinter-shy to touch. Memory is [a lie | a hole never filled].

While Wash watches, you lie awake in the cold starry night and remember the lie of warmth.


End file.
